Not Mine Ours
by RomanceLover7
Summary: Harry Potter defeated Voldamort...But when the grief from his friends deaths over whelms him he runs away to the muggle world... But ginny has something of his, something he doesnt even know exists.
1. Invitations and Relizations

Chapter 1-

Invitations and Realization

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? We all miss you here. I know your wondering why I'm writing. Well Ron and I have gotten engaged and naturally Ron wants you to be his best man and I couldn't agree more. The wedding is scheduled for next Saturday at 11:00. If you cant make it or don't want to be his best man we will understand, but please write back to us! Harry we really do miss you here and I want you to know that it's not your fault its Voldamort's and I don't think you have any reason to blame yourself! It is what they wanted to do. I sent Hedwig to give this to you because I knew she would be able to find you. Ginny gave her to me to give to you. You belong here Harry! I love you so much. You were the closest thing to a brother for me! I really want to see you._

_Your friend,_

_Hermione Granger _

Harry read the letter over and over in his mind. Suddenly all the pain came rushing back. Like a knife digging into his heart. During the final battle everyone from the order came to fight at Harry's side. George Weasley died and so did Charlie Weasley. As soon as Harry had defeated Voldamort he went straight to Number Twelve Grimmland place to pack. He decided he was done with magic. He had already been through more things than most wizards had in a lifetime and now killing Voldamort was added to that list. Harry new that every death Voldamort committed was his fault.

Harry left short notes to everyone, but his not to Ginny was the hardest.

_Ginny,_

_I've decided to leave. I'm heading to America. I won't be in the wizarding world anymore. I've decided the best thing to do is get away from magic. Magic's what got me into this mess. I love you Ginny and I'm sorry I'm leaving._

_Harry_

For the past seven years Harry had been living in New York away from al magical contact. He would occasionally do a couple of spells here and there just to relieve stress and to make sure he still could. The last time he had used his wand was 10 months ago when he saw Draco Malifoy

Harry was taking a walk and was upset about work so he stared at his shoes the whole time. He accidentally bumped into someone murmured sorry and was about to keep walking but noticed there shopping bag. There bag was form _The Phoenix feather_. Harry's head shot up to see the persons face, only to find Draco Malifoy starring at him with shock and surprise. Draco recovered from shock quickly.

"Well well well. I can't believe I stumbled across the great Harry Potter when so many people are looking for him!"

"Malifoy how's the Death Eater business?"

"Ha ha ha! Very funny aren't we Potter"

"Listen here Malifoy. If you tell anyone that you've seen me I will promise you that there will be hell to pay!" and with that Harry walked away but he heard footsteps behind him.

Harry finally decided to write back to Hermione and tell her some of the things that have been bothering him for the past seven years.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm doing fine. Obviously you and Ron came to your senses! I miss everyone there too. I will come back and be your best man! I know your probably busy with wedding plans (and probably nerves), and I hate to burden you, but I'm having some trouble coping with my fears. I'm scared to come back! I'm afraid they will all hate me especially Ginny. I figured she would at least try to contact me once I left (that's why I gave her Hedwig). In my goodbye note to her I told her I loved her. I guess she didn't feel the same. Tell Ron I said hi, and Hermione I love you too! You are my sister maybe not by blood but by heart!_

_Your friend,_

_Harry_

Ginny saw Hedwig fly into Hermione's window and new that it meant Harry had written back. Hermione was out for the day so Ginny snuck into her room and opened the letter. Her eyes grew in shock when she finished reading the letter. Harry thought she didn't love him! That was defiantly wasn't true! Ginny still loved him _now_ even after all these years! She didn't write him because she though he didn't want her too!

"Mummy!" screamed a little girl's voice.

"Yes Lillian? I'm in Hermione's room." As soon as Ginny said that a little red head walked into the room with tears falling from her emerald green eyes! Ginny realized tears were falling from her own eyes and wiped them away as fast as she could so she wouldn't scare her daughter.

"Mummy Georgia pushed me and I scraped my knee!" Lillian sobbed.

"Did you tell Uncle Fred?" Ginny asked after healing her daughters scrape.

"Mummy what's wrong?" Lillian asked wiping away her tears.

"For a six year old you sure are curious." Ginny said. Lillian grinned and ran out of the room. Ginny left Hermione's room slightly after to go pack her things. "Come Hedwig, I'm going to need your help ok?" The beautiful owl hooted.

"Mom, would you do me a favor and watch Lillian? I need to go on a short trip." Ginny asked her mother.

"Of course Gin, How long will you be gone?" Mrs. Weasley said not looking up from what she was doing. She was probably working on wedding plans again.

"Two days at the max." Ginny said, and with that Ginny apperatted with Hedwig and her trunk to the middle of New York.

Ginny pulled her trunk into an ally way, opened it, and pulled out her wand, her Cleansweep, and an invisibility cloak that Fred gave her from the shop. She then closed her trunk and put a charm on it so it shrunk. Then she picked it up and put it in her pocket.

"Ok Hedwig now you need to take me to where Harry lives." The owl hooted and Ginny got on her broom, put the invisibility cloak over her, and flew off behind Hedwig.


	2. Harry's New Home

Chapter 2-

Harry's new home

Ginny watched as Hedwig pecked at the window that was third from the right on the top floor. She went inside with Hedwig behind her and went to the desk.

"Excuse me Sir, where's the stairs?" Ginny asked politely.

"It's right next to the elevator, but what floor are you going to?" The man asked. Ginny thought he looked around 35 or so.

"The top floor" Ginny replied. She was wondering what an elevator was.

"Are you sure you don't want to take the elevator?"

"Er. . . . I don't know how to use an elevator." Ginny said blushing slightly at how stupid she must sound.

"Oh, I'll help you! Follow me." The man grinned and walked out from behind the desk. Ginny followed the man to two steel doors that to Ginny's surprise didn't have knobs! The man pressed one of the buttons on the wall that had a arrow pointing up on it, and then the doors opened.

"So where are you from? I haven't seen you around here before and I noticed your accent." The man said stepping into a small room that was behind the doors.

"I'm from Brittan and I'm visiting a friend." Ginny said walking into the room as soon as she was in the room the doors closed behind her and almost squashed Hedwig. Then the room started moving upward.

"You're visiting Harry Potter right? He lives on the top floor." The man said not noticing Ginny's shock at the moving room.

Yes actually, I don't know what apartments his though all I know is that he's on the top floor, and I'm surprised that you know everyone in this building it's so big!"

"Well I don't know everybody but Harry lives in the penthouse of this building. so he's a big spender and he's extremely nice everyone likes him. He's got that kind of Charm you know, and anyways you'd think someone as good looking as him would have a women over every night but he's never had a woman visitor. Actually come to think of it he's only had one visitor at all. It was this man named Draco Malifoy and when he came back down he had a black eye so-"

"Malifoy was here," Ginny said confused, "I wonder why he didn't say anything to the i Daily Prophet /i "

"This is it!" The man said as the doors opened. "I don't know if he's home though. See you around!" Hedwig flew out of the elevator first and Ginny followed as soon as she was out of the elevator the doors closed.

Ginny went up to the only door and knocked. She waited a couple minites and then saw a button by the door not knowing what to do she pressed it. Then she heard a faint i ding dong /i in the distance. She reluctantly knocked again. When no one answered she took out her wand and muttered i Alohomora /i then she opened the door.

She was shocked his apartment was huge! It looked like a giant one story house. Ginny thought back to what that man said:

i "He's never had a woman visitor. Actually come to think of it he's only had one visitor at all. It was this man named Draco Malifoy," /i 

"What dose he need all this space for if no one lives with him?" Ginny thought

She went to sit down on the couch. She noticed that he had a T.V. and that it was really big. A T.V. was something she did know about her dad brought home one from work and bewitched it to hook itself up the T.V. lasted about a week before her mom decided to chuck it because the children would spend the whole day watching it.

Ginny found the remote on a side table and turned on the T.V. to look for a good show. She found a channel that had a guide to all the shows. She saw that in an hour a show called i Buffy The Vampire Slayer /i would come on. She wanted to check that out and in the meantime she was watching a show called i Gilmore Girls /i . and she loved it. She hoped to have a relationship with her daughter the way Lorilie had with Rory.

She realized that she had to stop thinking about Lillian because Harry didn't know and she didn't want to let it slip. She wanted to let him meet lily before she told him.

She started to watch Buffy but realized it wasn't what she was hoping it to be. She went to look at the small library that she saw when she walked in. She picked out a muggle romance novel and started reading it. She read two chapters when she realized she was hungry. She went to the kitchen and looked in the fridge. She was surprised to see two cases of beer! Ginny had never known Harry to drink. She realized that there was not one magical thing through out all the apartment she'd seen. She shut the door grabbing a

yogurt and spoon. Then she went off to look through the rooms. She looked in the first room which was pretty bare with just a bed, a desk, and a few pictures.

She went to the next door and opened it. She new this was Harry's room because the bed wasn't made, and there were clothes all over the floor. She went and folded the clothes almost automatically, being a mother she usually did this for lily.

She passed the bathroom and went to the last bedroom it was locked so she used the i Alohamora i spell again. She was shocked to see what she was waiting for. The room was bright orange the color of Ron's old room, with pictures of allover the rooms walls of Ron, Hermione, Her mom and dad, Sirus, Lupin, His mum and dad together and a few of him and her together. These weren't the muggle pictures of scenery like all the ones plastered all over the house these were the moving pictures she was accustomed to. She noticed there was a picture of Albus Dumbledore just like the one in McGonagall's office at Hogwarts.

Out of no where the old headmaster popped up into the picture frame and said "Mrs. Weasley surprised to see you here no one ever comes in this room. Not evan Harry."

"Hi Professor why arent you in the portrait at Hogwarts?"

"I heard someone come in the room and Minerva told me to come every time someone came in."

"Oh tell McGonagall I said hi."

"Will do, Ginny, will do." And with that Dumbledore was gone. Ginny looked at the room more intently. It was a cross between the burrow and Hogwarts! It was relaxed. He had his Firebolt on the bed along with school and quiditch robes.

He had his wand in a locked case on the desk the key wasn't around. She left the room as fast as she could re-locking the door and then walking back into the kitchen. She washed the spoon she had used and then went and laid on the couch.

Harry just got back from the bar. He went to think and have a few drinks. "Hey Chad, What's up?" Harry asked to the clerk as he past by the desk.

"Hey you had a visitor today! I took her up and she hasn't come back down so she's probably still up there." When Harry heard that he raced for the elevator.

i Who would be visiting me /i he thought. i Maybe its Hermione! /i 

He went to the door and knew it couldn't be a muggle because he always locked the door. He opened the door and all the lights were off except for the kitchen light. He went into the living room and saw a beautiful red head asleep on his couch.


	3. I do!

Chapter 3-

I do!

Ginny stirred a little in her sleep. Harry didn't want to wake her up so he lit the (propane) fireplace and pulled a chair up so he could face Ginny and the fire at the same time. The kitchen light was still on so he went in grabbed a beer out of the fridge and turned it off. What he needed now more than ever was a drink.

i I can't believe she came to u my /u house and. . . . and. . . . what . . . . Waited for me. . .She obviously loved me if she waited for me all day! No wait she doesn't love me she never wrote back. . . . . She ate my last yogurt! No stop getting angry! I can't drink anymore its making me angry! /i 

He went to the sink and poured out the can then he went back to sit in his chair that was facing Ginny and the fire. The only thing that hadn't changed was the countless hours he stared into the fire.

Ginny stirred in her sleep again. Then her eyes opened and she saw Harry sitting there watching her intensely.

"Hi how are you?" Ginny asked sitting up.

"Good…Err….. How are you?" Harry said. He was at a loss of words.

"I'm okay. . . . Err. . . . . anyways that nice clerk said that malfoy came and e left with a black eye?" Ginny said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah well I bumped into him in the street, and then he followed me home. He made me upset insulting the way I live and saying 'How could you defeat the Dark Lord and then go and just pretend to be a muggle' which surprised me that he even cared but when he said 'why don't you go talk to your friends the mudblood and weasel are all lovey dovey-

"I punched him I mean he called Hermione a mudblood again! And you know how I bottle up my anger so when he said that I blew up!"

Ginny chuckled, "yes you were always blowing up at us all the time."

"Some things never change. I almost blew up at you because you ate my last yogurt!" Harry and Ginny burst into a fit of laughter!

As if from instinct Harry leaned his face towards Ginny's. There lips were about a half inch apart when Ginny smelled the beer on Harry's breath "Harry James Potter! Have you been drinking?" Ginny yelled in almost an exact replica of Mrs. Weasley while pulling her face away from his.

"Yeah... Er … sorry," Harry said. He could feel a blush rising in his cheeks. At age 25 Mrs. Weasley's scolding still embarrassed him and Ginny's wasn't far from hers.

"So Harry your obviously not good because I've never known you to drink and now I look into you fridge and all you have is a cup of yogurt and two cases of beer!" Ginny said this with a sorrowful look on her face. Harry stood up, switched the light on, and left the room quickly. But just as quickly as he had left he came back this time with a blanket in is hands. He draped it over her body and said, "We'll talk more in the morning." He kissed her forehead and left turning out the light in the process.

Ginny lay there staring into the fire. She had missed that feeling of security that feeling of love that you got when someone takes care of you. She wanted that feeling back she wanted. . . .Harry back . . . silently tears fell down her face.

Harry laid down in the center of his bed, but he knew sleep wouldn't come. He couldn't believe that he just blew her off like that. The memory of her sleeping on the couch flooded his mind. How beautiful she was. Tears fell down his face. Then he heard the door creak. He watched as Ginny walked in and laid down next to him. They were face to face now.

"Harry I do…" Ginny said, tears rolling down her face again. "I do love you. Do you still love me?" Ginny relized what she was saying and thought that if Harry said no she wouldn't be able to live.

"Of course I do!" Harry said tears falling from his eyes as well. Harry moved in to kiss her again this time he didn't have the smell of beer on his breath. Ginny could smell the mint from his toothpaste. When there lips finally touched there kiss was soft. It felt like electricity was flowing through her body. It had been seven years! Seven years scince she had last felt like this. They broke apart and stared into each others eyes.

"Harry, will you just hold me?" Ginny asked. She just wanted him to protect her. He pulled her into his arms carefully. For once both of them fell asleep easily.

When Harry woke up he carefully took his arm out from underneath Ginny. He went to the kitchen, grabbed the key off its hook that was in the cupboard under the sink, and headed for the i _Wizard room_ /i as Harry called it. He pulled his trunk out of the closet and started packing some of his things. He grabbed the key from beside the glass case that held his wand. He opened it and grabbed his wand greedily. He gladly floated his trunk to his room. When he opened the door to his room he was surprised to find a half naked Ginny! He closed the door as quickly as possible, put his trunk down by the door, and went into the kitchen. It wasn't like he hadn't ever seen Ginny like that, it's just the fact that it's been so long. He grabbed some eggs out of the fridge which were hiding behind the beer he took the beer out and sat it by the trash can.

"How do you want your eggs Gin?" Harry yelled

"Over easy please." Ginny said walking into the kitchen, "How was your morning?" Ginny asked blushing.

Harry thought about how he walked in on her changing and how he had used magic. "It was great!" He said grinning. Ginny was leaning against the fridge watching him while he cooked the eggs. When he finished he sat them on the table but before he could sit down Ginny grabbed his arm, pulled him towards her, and kissed him. This kiss was different than the kiss last night. This kiss was full of passion and raw desire to be connected with one another. Harry rubbed his fingers up her spine giving her that sensation that made her moan. She just couldn't stand it longer. They broke apart and with a wild grin she grabbed his hand and headed towards the bedroom.

"Harry are you ready yet?" Ginny called from the kitchen.

"Ill be right there." He called from his room. He was putting the last of his muggle clothes into his trunk.

He ran out into the kitchen his trunk behind him "Ok you remember how to apparate don't you?" Ginny asked with a smirk on her face.

"Of course!" Harry said.

"Well just concentrate on the burrow and-"

"Gin I know how to do it!" Harry yelled trying very hard to have a serious look but his mouth wanted to smile.

Ok. . . ok . . . lets go. 1…2…3"

Words- 3628


	4. Can I? Or May I?

A/N: Hey all sorry for the really long delay! And sorry for the Grammer mistakes but please please stop reviewing and saying I have bad Grammer cause I kno! By the way guys because it took me so long to type this chapter I didn't evan look over it myself so its probably really bad with grammer and spelling!

Chapter 4-

Lily

Crack

"Ginny! I thought mom said not to apperate in the kitchen!"

"Sorry 'mione," Harry said. Hermione turned around at the sound of Harry's voice.

"Harry!" Hermione ran up to him and give him a bone braking hug.

Crack

"I knew you would apperate to the kitchen!" Ginny said smiling.

"I cant believe you're here Harry!" Hermione said hugging him again. "RON!" Hermione yelled up the stairs.

"No its mine!" yelled a little girls voice

"Whatever you big meanie!" another yelled. One by one the sources of the screams walked through the door scowling. When one of the girls saw Ginny she lightened up.

"Mummy, you're back!" the little girl yelled. Harry was shocked and confused at the same time.

"Ginny that's your daughter?" Harry asked confused. Hermionie stopped working and starred. And at the same time Harry said this Ron made a full appearance at the stairs and starred as well.

"Mummy that's daddy isn't it?" the little girl said.

"Harry, this is Lillian and she's not my daughter she's ours." Ginny said defiantly.

Harry in shock backed into a chair and sat down putting his head in his hands.

Lilly walked over to her Father and put a hand on his shoulder and said, "What's the matter? Don't you want to see me daddy?" Harry new he had to recover fast.

"Of course I want to see you sweetie you have to tell me everything about yourself!" Harry said with a forced smile.

i I cant believe I'm a father. No one bothered to tell me I had a daughter. /i 

"What do you want me to tell you?" Lily said.

"How about you start with your full name and birthday."

"Well my name is Lillian Faith Potter, but everyone calls me Lily and. . . . ." Harry and Lily's conversation lasted an hour with her telling him about birthday partys and how Georgia, Fred's daughter, isn't nice to her and Zachariah is really nice to her. Zachariah being Bill and Fleur's son, doesn't come to the burrow often but Georgia is there everyday so that Fred can run the store. Harry was angry with Ginny he didn't understand how she could keep a secret this big from him. He didn't want to blow up at Lily so he decided to find a way out.

"Lily I need to go up stairs for a while ok?" Harry asked.

"Okay Ill talk to you later. Im tired and I want to take a nap." Lily said yawning.

"See you later sweetie!" Harry said in his most comforting voice and with that he raced for Ron's room or old room. Harry realized that after not being around for seven years things could have changed. Lucky for him Ron was right behind him struggling to catch up.

As if reading Harry's mind Ron said, "Harry I have Percy's old room now."

"Ok" Harry said, " Just show me were it is and then I suggest that you leave because I might blow up at you and you don't deserve it." Harry snarled he could feel the heat rising in his chest.

"Ron what did he say?" Hermione asked.

"He told me to show him my bedroom and then he suggested I leave cause he didn't want to blow up at me," Ron said, "He put a silencing charm on the door before I left though so. . ."

" You don't think shed go up there do you?" Hermione said with a frantic expression "they could be having a row as we speak!"

Harry had his face down in the pillow he didn't know how he could have a child and not even know it. Harry heard the creaking of the door. He looked up to see Ginny looking at him with a guilty pleading look. The look that Harry gave her was full of rage. He put his head back down into the pillow. He didn't think he could control himself if he looked at her. He screamed into the pillow. This sadly didn't help get rid of any off his anger so he looked at her.

Ginny was crying. The look Harry gave her when she walked in was the worst look he had ever given her.

"How could you do this Ginny?" Harry said in a reasonably calm voice. Seeing her crying muffled his anger a lot. "You know I would have come back. Ginny I didn't leave because of you. I left because of Voldamort. I thought you would hate me because I didn't get to him before he got . . . Charlie, George, Luna, and Neville." Hot tears were rolling down Harry's face. He pulled her into a hug. They just sat there for some time taking comfort in being held by one another. After a while Ginny broke the silence. "

"Harry this is all my fault I'm so sorry." Ginny sobbed into his shoulder.

Harry trying to comfort her Kissed her softly. He stood up and pulled her up with him and brought her to the kitchen, sat her down in a chair, and whispered "It's going to be ok." In her ear.

"Hi Harry, Hi Gin." Ron said

"Hey Ron, sorry for snapping at you earlier." Harry said in an apologetic tone. "Congratulations on marrying my sister but you didn't ask my permission." Harry said chuckling. Ron gave him a quizzical look and Hermione started laughing as well.

"O…k mate. Can I marry Hermione?" Ron said trying to understand the joke.

"No!" Harry said trying to be serious. He was fighting a smile. "I can't let her marry someone who doesn't use proper grammer!" He was now smiling but fighting down a laugh. "The question is May I marry Hermione not Can." Harry couldn't fight the laughter anymore. He laughed so hard he cried.

"May I marry Hermione?"

"Of course Mate!" Harry Said laughing even harder. Hermione Was On the floor and Ginny looked like she was going to pass out from laughing so hard. That's when Mrs. Weasley came into the room.

"Harry!" She yelled grabbing him into a motherly embrace.

"Hi Mrs.Weasley. How are you?" Harry asked.

"There will be none of that its mom to you, and Im fine how are you?"

"Great now that I'm home." Harry said happily.

"And were glad you're here!" Mrs.Weasley said " You must be starved."

"If you're cooking I'll eat!" Harry Smiled at her. He loved her cooking, and he hadn't had it for 7 years!

During lunch they made small talk with each other. Harry said "I want to take Lily to Diagon Ally before dinner. We might even grab dinner while were there. Ginny is that okay with you, I mean you can come too."

"Of course." Ginny said. Mrs. Weasley was staring at them. She looked at ginny and mouthed the words "He knows?" Ginny nodded her head at her mother.

Anyways, we should get going soon. I think we should use floo powder.


	5. She's Gone

A/N-Hey I relized that Harry was a little OOC in the last chapter but I cant help it lol Im not good with fight scenes(oh and you will learn what happened in the final battle soon enough) oh and a poll: Do you want Malfoy to be evil or not?

Chapter 5-

She's Gone

"Where do you want to go first Lily?" Harry Said, "You can go anywhere you want!"

"How about we go to Madam Malkin's. She could use some new robes and so could you." Ginny said smiling. She had finally gotten what she wanted for the past seven years. Harry, her, and Lily all together as a family.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!" Lillian said excitedly. Harry was already fond of her. She was so cute and she looked just like his mother, or what she looked like in pictures at least. Auburn hair and sparkling emerald eyes. Harry noticed that people were whispering and staring at him, but Harry hadn't expected anything different from them. He knew people would talk they always did especially because Harry defeated Voldemort and then just disappeared. No one knew what happened between him and Voldemort except Harry and it was eating away at him. Harry and Voldemort had taken a portkey and for Harry knowing that he killed someone even someone as evil as Voldemort was just too much.

They bought a few robes and Harry suggested going to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to see Fred.

"Hi Lee where's Fred?" Harry said when he got to the counter.

"Harry!" Lee Jordan said, "Er. . .he's upstairs let me go get him."

Fred came down the stairs laughing saying, "Lee is this a joke because I don't understand it."

"Sorry Fred it's not a joke." Harry said with a grin.

"Blimey Harry! Is that really you?" Fred said his eyes wide with shock.

"Yup it's me"

"Wow I can't believe you're here."

"Oh it's not just me. Lily and Ginny are around here somewhere."

"Oh. So you know" Fred said.

"Yes." Harry said through gritted teeth

_Dose everyone know but me! How could Ginny do this? She's so- so - _but Harry didn't finish his thought.

"Oh man did you go ballistic? I remember in your fifth year when no one told you what was going on or where we were you blew up! I'm trying to imagine what you did when you found out you had a daughter!" Fred said.

"I was really upset well I still am I didn't blow up to my surprise I just tried to act like it wasn't a shock when I was around Lily and I Just well I don't understand how I reacted with Ginny I mean I knew I should be mad. I mean think of everything I missed her first steps her first words everything but I couldn't be mad at Ginny well not mad enough to yell at her or anything. I felt like it was my fault she didn't tell me." Harry said as relisation dawned on him. "Fred I kneed to ask you a question."

"Lillian, do you like your father?" Ginny asked.

"Yes mummy he's really nice." Lily said.

"Good. I think he might be around for awhile."

"Is he going to live with us mummy?"

"I don't know sweetie. Lets go find him okay?"

"Okay"

"Hey Fred have you seen Harry? Last time I saw him he was looking for you." Ginny asked her brother.

"Yeah, He went to pick up something for Lily," Fred said, "and he said for you two to wait here for him."

Just then they heard a crack and Harry was standing behind them.

"I'm back," Harry said laughing "Lets go have dinner. I'm starved!"

Lillian was coloring in a kids menu at a muggle restaurant. Ginny had suggested to do this so less people would stare.

"Ginny I have something for you." Harry said.

"What is it?" Ginny asked alarmed at the fact that Harry would give her something.

Harry rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a little golden box. He sat the box in front of Ginny. Ginny untied the little bow and opened the lid.

Inside the box was a diamond ring. "Ginerva Molly Weasley, will you marry me?" Harry said smiling.

"Yes!" Ginny said with a shocked expression, "Of course!"

Harry leaned over the table and kissed Ginny softly.

"Mummy I'm going to the bathroom ok?"

Harry and Ginny broke apart. "Sure honey that's fine with me."

Harry was so happy but he wanted another kiss. After Lily left he walked over to her seat which was right next to Ginny's and sat down. Then he leaned in and kissed Ginny again. This kiss was hard and exasperating. They only came up for air occasionally. Usually Ginny didn't like PDA (Public Displays of Affection) but right now she didn't care.

"Why hasn't Lily come back yet?" Harry asked cutting away from Ginny who was trying to kiss him again. Ginny noticed the worried expression on his face.

"Harry, she hasn't been gone that long." Ginny said bluntly.

"Its been more than 10 minutes." Harry said while staring at his watch.

"Oh. Ill go check on her." Ginny was worried now too. She went into the bathroom and started searching the stalls frantically. When she got to the last one and opened it she found it empty. "Lillian Faith Potter, where are you?" Ginny yelled she was scared now. She started checking the stalls again she must have passed her without noticing, but she wasn't there. Her daughter was gone. Ginny ran out of the bathroom crying. "Harry she's gone!" She yelled across the room at him.

Time Relapse +

Lillian was staring at her parents. She had a feeling that Harry was going to do something important.

Then she felt like all her worries were being lifted off her shoulders.

_Go to the bathroom Lily. _

_Ok… _

"Mummy I'm going to the bathroom ok?"

"Sure honey that's fine with me." Her mother said excitedly.

When Lily walked into the bathroom she saw a pretty girl standing at the sink with a wand out.

"Hi!" Lily said. "Are you a witch too?"

"Yes, yes I am." The girl said turning around. "Come with me. I have to show you something."

"Ok." Lily said she new the woman was a witch so she figured she was supposed to go with her.

She apperated with the witch to a small house. The house was dark and there were two men arguing one with sleek blonde hair and one with greasey looking black hair and a hook nose.

"Hey, behave yourselfs we have a visitor." The witch smirked. She walked over to the handsome blonde and gave him a kiss.

"Great job bridget." The man with black hair smiled, walked over to Lillian, pulled her to a chair, and pushed her down abruptly. "Your father is Harry Potter correct?"

"Snape don't hurt her like that!" the words slipped out of Bridget's mouth with out thinking. "She won't communicate with us if you do, and for goodness sakes she is only a child. She could come over to our side you know." Bridget said trying to save herself from Snape's unwanted wrath.

"She has a point." Malfoy said.

"Fine but she's going to answer our questions or she will get hurt." Snape scoweled.

"Just let me handle it." Bridget said rolling her eyes.


	6. Ginny have you gone mad?

Disclaimer-Yeah I know I haven't had one of these yet so now I do. I (sadly) don't own anything. Notta- zip- zero- nothing. Well I take that back I own a dirty pair of socks, but that's about it. I don't even own this computer. Its my mom's technically.

A/N: Sorry its taking so long for me to update. I could give you every excuse in the book. Including the fact that my cute little baby sister tore out the pages and fed them to the dog (which is true actually so I had to start over).

Chapter 6-  
"Ginny have you gone mad?" 

"Ginny have you gone mad?" Harry asked her, "She's sitting right here." Harry moved over so Ginny could see Lily sitting next to him.

"Mummy are you ok?" Lily asked, or just someone who looked like Lily atleast. It was really none other than miss Pansy Parkinson under the effect of Poly-Juice potion.

"Huh? Sweetie how did you get here? I was just in the bathroom, and you weren't there." Ginny said. Her facial expression showed that she was confused and Pansy couldn't help but laugh. The laugh came out as a giggle though because of the spell put on her to change her voice.

"Ginny use your common sense. There's another bathroom right over there." Harry said pointing to the bathroom that was across the room, "Sirius used to always say, If you don't use your common sense than your dumber than a box of rocks." Harry mumbled under his breath.

"Uh oh sorry," Ginny muttered. She had a dazed expression on her face.

"Ginny are you ok?" Harry was concerned.

"Yes. . . . Well no. I just went through the biggest scare of my life. I thought my child had been kidnapped." Tears started falling down Ginny's face. She Pulled Lily (Pansy) into a big hug.

Pansy couldn't help but laugh at Ginny's words. Her child really had been kidnapped and there was nothing that they could do about it.

(A/N: I guess its time to tell you about Bridget,)

Bridget was from America. She had only come to Brittan to find out more about her mother Holly and Her father who she had never known. Bridget's mother was killed by Voldemort when she was just a newborn. No one Knew who her father was so when her mother Holly Young died Bridget became an orphan. Unlike Harry Potter and Tom Riddle, Bridget had always known she was a witch. She had been raised at The Sim's Home for the Parentally challenged. When she turned 11 she went to a magical school in the U.S.A. Bridgett had been raised only 60 miles away from the school. When she turned 17 she learned that her mother had a house and fortune waiting for her in Europe. She was taken to her mothers old house and left there. Bridget went through the house in hope on finding a clue to who her father was. She found numerous pictures of her mother with A red haired girl, A messy boy with spectacles, and a boy with shaggy black hair. On the backs of the pictures it said. _"Me, Sirius, Lily, and James." _She finaly came across pictures that were from a wedding. In it the supposed James and Lily were getting married. She could see that Holly and Sirius were the Maid of Honor and Best Man. She finally came across pictures Lily with a baby in her hands. The picture read. _Lily and her new baby Harry James Potter. _. This shocked Bridgett. She new that Harry Potter was the reson for Voldemorts first downfall and that he was in a war with him at that very moment. She came to the very last picture. It was a picture of Her mother holding her. The description read _Bridget Black Young. _

A/N: I know its short, And its not my fault. Its no ones but squishyfred but don't worry I was making another story about James and Lily and Holly was in it so there will be a thing that im going to call a pre-sequal to this story and it should come out soon. And scince I am in a writing mood I am going to write another chapter to this story. So the next chapter will be up soon Jessica By the way my black mailing friend (squishyfred. Im going to call you SF from now on by the way) I accidentally made it 757 words.


	7. Diarys, Meeting Malfoy, and funny AN's

Chapter 7-  
Diarys, Meeting Malfoy, and funny A/N's.

Disclaimer: Yeah well see I own Holly Young, Lillian Faith Potter, And Bridget Black Young. So yeah you see I own 2 pure bloods and a 3 quarters blood. Well I just wanted to get that fact out with out putting it in the story. So anyways I don't own anything that is associated with Harry Potter except for the plot of this story and The characters I have already listed. (but you know who I wish I owned? Daniel, Tom, and Rupert. Because A They have money. B they are so hot, and last but not least, C They are British and Im a bloody American and I really don't want to be.)

A/N: That was a very long disclaimer. This chapter will most likely be short because of the last one being short but I don't know because as you know my little sister ripped up my plans for this story and fed them to the dog. So I am making this up as I go along and I'm really liking were its going. Sirius is seriously going to be in the story more and I am not lieng about Sirius. Seriously im not. And great now I have to write another disclaimer.

Disclaimer # 2: The very bad Sirius jokes do not belong to me (think god). They belong to Winky and Dobby the DrunkElves!

On with the story:

Bridget was a smart witch. She put two and two together and knew that Sirius Black had to be her father. She was determined from that moment on to find Harry Potter and see if he knew Sirius Black.

Bridget stumbled across a diary in her mother's room. She skipped to the last page and read.

_Diary,  
Bridget has just been born. When I was in labor I realized that moving to America was stupid. I should have told Sirius that I was having his child. He loves me. He wouldn't have been mad. Lily is here with me now. She is the only person that knows about Bridget. I wonder what James thinks of her being gone.  
-Holly_

This only took up about one fourth of the page. There was more scribbled in shaky handwriting a gew lines down.

_Diary,  
James and Lily are dead. Everyone thinks Sirius was the one who told He-Who-Must-Be-Named. Harry has last I heard been taken to Lily's sister Petunia's. I am going over write away to make plans with Dumbledore so that Harry can stay with me and Bridget.  
-Holly _

Bridget knew that her mom had died on the way to Brittan.

Bridget also remembered reading something about Sirius Black now. She heard that he escaped from Azkaban. In America people weren't as worried about him but she knew that in Brittan they had Evan told the muggles to look out for him.

The next day Bridget went out in search of Harry Potter. She went to Diagon Ally first. She was going to ask anyone if they new of where he was currently staying. She accidentally bumped into a very handsome blond boy.

"Oh I am so sorry! Are you ok?" Bridget exclaimed.

The blond boy smiled, " Yes I'm fine. Do you need any help you look sort of lost, and I can tell your from America."

Bridget smiled, "Actually you might be able to help me. I'm Bridget Young by the way."  
"Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you."

"Ok so well I'm looking for Harry Potter." Draco frowned at these words, but let bridget continue, "See his mom and my mom I think were friends and I needed to ask him something about Sirius-"

Bridget stopped abruptly in the middle of her sentence. She looked at the news paper that was sitting in the window of a near by store. The title read:

_Voldemort Defeated And Harry Potter Missing! _

"What's wrong?" Draco asked her.

"Harry Potter's missing."

"What?" Draco said turning around to look at what Bridget was pointing at. "Oh Mi God!" Draco yelled. He grabbed Bridget's hand and dragged her in the store. He snatched up a copy and started reading. Bridget did the same.

After both had read the entire article Bridget said, "I will find him if it's the last thing I do."

Draco smirked and said, "And I'll help you."

"Ok so now that we have asked all the questions lets bring Snape back in." Draco said to Bridget and Lily.

"Uh no. First, Snape's not coming anywhere near Lily and Second, I am not fiished." Bridget turned back around to Lily, "Lily do you know who Sirius Black is?"

"Yes, he was my father's godfather. He died when my Father was 15 though.."

Bridget looked like she was going to cry. She realized she had no one now. Her mother and father were both dead, Malfoy was cheating on her with Pansy and that was all she had. Now that she had asked her question she had to find a way to save Lillian.

A/N: ok so it might be a while till the next chapter is up. Jessica


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 1-

Invitations and Realization

i Dear Harry,

How are you? We all miss you here. I know your wondering why I'm writing. Well Ron and I have gotten engaged and naturally Ron wants you to be his best man and I couldn't agree more. The wedding is scheduled for next Saturday at 11:00. If you cant make it or don't want to be his best man we will understand, but please write back to us! Harry we really do miss you here and I want you to know that it's not your fault its Voldamort's and I don't think you have any reason to blame yourself! It is what they wanted to do. I sent Hedwig to give this to you because I knew she would be able to find you. Ginny gave her to me to give to you. You belong here Harry! I love you so much. You were the closest thing to a brother for me! I really want to see you.

Your friend,

Hermione Granger /i 

Harry read the letter over and over in his mind. Suddenly all the pain came rushing back. Like a knife digging into his heart. During the final battle everyone from the order came to fight at Harry's side. George Weasley died and so did Charlie Weasley. As soon as Harry had defeated Voldamort he went straight to Number Twelve Grimmland place to pack. He decided he was done with magic. He had already been through more things than most wizards had in a lifetime and now killing Voldamort was added to that list. Harry new that every death Voldamort committed was his fault.

Harry left short notes to everyone, but his not to Ginny was the hardest.

i Ginny,

I've decided to leave. I'm heading to America. I won't be in the wizarding world anymore. I've decided the best thing to do is get away from magic. Magic's what got me into this mess. I love you Ginny and I'm sorry I'm leaving.

Harry /i 

For the past seven years Harry had been living in New York away from al magical contact. He would occasionally do a couple of spells here and there just to relieve stress and to make sure he still could. The last time he had used his wand was 10 months ago when he saw Draco Malifoy

Harry was taking a walk and was upset about work so he stared at his shoes the whole time. He accidentally bumped into someone murmured sorry and was about to keep walking but noticed there shopping bag. There bag was form The Phoenix feather. Harry's head shot up to see the persons face, only to find Draco Malifoy starring at him with shock and surprise. Draco recovered from shock quickly.

"Well well well. I can't believe I stumbled across the great Harry Potter when so many people are looking for him!"

"Malfoy how's the Death Eater business?"

"Ha ha ha! Very funny aren't we Potter"

"Listen here Malfoy. If you tell anyone that you've seen me I will promise you that there will be hell to pay!" and with that Harry walked away but he heard footsteps behind him.

Harry finally decided to write back to Hermione and tell her some of the things that have been bothering him for the past seven years.

Dear Hermione,

I'm doing fine. Obviously you and Ron came to your senses! I miss everyone there too. I will come back and be your best man! I know your probably busy with wedding plans (and probably nerves), and I hate to burden you, but I'm having some trouble coping with my fears. I'm scared to come back! I'm afraid they will all hate me especially Ginny. I figured she would at least try to contact me once I left (that's why I gave her Hedwig). In my goodbye note to her I told her I loved her. I guess she didn't feel the same. Tell Ron I said hi, and Hermione I love you too! You are my sister maybe not by blood but by heart!

Your friend,

Harry

Ginny saw Hedwig fly into Hermione's window and new that it meant Harry had written back. Hermione was out for the day so Ginny snuck into her room and opened the letter. Her eyes grew in shock when she finished reading the letter. Harry thought she didn't love him! That was defiantly wasn't true! Ginny still loved him now even after all these years! She didn't write him because she though he didn't want her too!

"Mummy!" screamed a little girl's voice.

"Yes Lillian? I'm in Hermione's room." As soon as Ginny said that a little red head walked into the room with tears falling from her emerald green eyes! Ginny realized tears were falling from her own eyes and wiped them away as fast as she could so she wouldn't scare her daughter.

"Mummy Georgia pushed me and I scraped my knee!" Lillian sobbed.

"Did you tell Uncle Fred?" Ginny asked after healing her daughters scrape.

"Mummy what's wrong?" Lillian asked wiping away her tears.

"For a six year old you sure are curious." Ginny said. Lillian grinned and ran out of the room. Ginny left Hermione's room slightly after to go pack her things. "Come Hedwig, I'm going to need your help ok?" The beautiful owl hooted.

"Mom, would you do me a favor and watch Lillian? I need to go on a short trip." Ginny asked her mother.

"Of course Gin, How long will you be gone?" Mrs. Weasley said not looking up from what she was doing. She was probably working on wedding plans again.

"Two days at the max." Ginny said, and with that Ginny apperatted with Hedwig and her trunk to the middle of New York.

Ginny pulled her trunk into an ally way, opened it, and pulled out her wand, her Cleansweep, and an invisibility cloak that Fred gave her from the shop. She then closed her trunk and put a charm on it so it shrunk. Then she picked it up and put it in her pocket.

"Ok Hedwig now you need to take me to where Harry lives." The owl hooted and Ginny got on her broom, put the invisibility cloak over her, and flew off behind Hedwig.

1051 words

Chapter 2-

Harry's new home

Ginny watched as Hedwig pecked at the window that was third from the right on the top floor. She went inside with Hedwig behind her and went to the desk.

"Excuse me Sir, where's the stairs?" Ginny asked politely.

"It's right next to the elevator, but what floor are you going to?" The man asked. Ginny thought he looked around 35 or so.

"The top floor" Ginny replied. She was wondering what an elevator was.

"Are you sure you don't want to take the elevator?"

"Er. . . . I don't know how to use an elevator." Ginny said blushing slightly at how stupid she must sound.

"Oh, I'll help you! Follow me." The man grinned and walked out from behind the desk. Ginny followed the man to two steel doors that to Ginny's surprise didn't have knobs! The man pressed one of the buttons on the wall that had a arrow pointing up on it, and then the doors opened.

"So where are you from? I haven't seen you around here before and I noticed your accent." The man said stepping into a small room that was behind the doors.

"I'm from Brittan and I'm visiting a friend." Ginny said walking into the room as soon as she was in the room the doors closed behind her and almost squashed Hedwig. Then the room started moving upward.

"You're visiting Harry Potter right? He lives on the top floor." The man said not noticing Ginny's shock at the moving room.

Yes actually, I don't know what apartments his though all I know is that he's on the top floor, and I'm surprised that you know everyone in this building it's so big!"

"Well I don't know everybody but Harry lives in the penthouse of this building. so he's a big spender and he's extremely nice everyone likes him. He's got that kind of Charm you know, and anyways you'd think someone as good looking as him would have a women over every night but he's never had a woman visitor. Actually come to think of it he's only had one visitor at all. It was this man named Draco Malifoy and when he came back down he had a black eye so-"

"Malifoy was here," Ginny said confused, "I wonder why he didn't say anything to the i Daily Prophet /i "

"This is it!" The man said as the doors opened. "I don't know if he's home though. See you around!" Hedwig flew out of the elevator first and Ginny followed as soon as she was out of the elevator the doors closed.

Ginny went up to the only door and knocked. She waited a couple minites and then saw a button by the door not knowing what to do she pressed it. Then she heard a faint i ding dong /i in the distance. She reluctantly knocked again. When no one answered she took out her wand and muttered i Alohomora /i then she opened the door.

She was shocked his apartment was huge! It looked like a giant one story house. Ginny thought back to what that man said:

i "He's never had a woman visitor. Actually come to think of it he's only had one visitor at all. It was this man named Draco Malifoy," /i 

"What dose he need all this space for if no one lives with him?" Ginny thought

She went to sit down on the couch. She noticed that he had a T.V. and that it was really big. A T.V. was something she did know about her dad brought home one from work and bewitched it to hook itself up the T.V. lasted about a week before her mom decided to chuck it because the children would spend the whole day watching it.

Ginny found the remote on a side table and turned on the T.V. to look for a good show. She found a channel that had a guide to all the shows. She saw that in an hour a show called i Buffy The Vampire Slayer /i would come on. She wanted to check that out and in the meantime she was watching a show called i Gilmore Girls /i . and she loved it. She hoped to have a relationship with her daughter the way Lorilie had with Rory.

She realized that she had to stop thinking about Lillian because Harry didn't know and she didn't want to let it slip. She wanted to let him meet lily before she told him.

She started to watch Buffy but realized it wasn't what she was hoping it to be. She went to look at the small library that she saw when she walked in. She picked out a muggle romance novel and started reading it. She read two chapters when she realized she was hungry. She went to the kitchen and looked in the fridge. She was surprised to see two cases of beer! Ginny had never known Harry to drink. She realized that there was not one magical thing through out all the apartment she'd seen. She shut the door grabbing a

yogurt and spoon. Then she went off to look through the rooms. She looked in the first room which was pretty bare with just a bed, a desk, and a few pictures.

She went to the next door and opened it. She new this was Harry's room because the bed wasn't made, and there were clothes all over the floor. She went and folded the clothes almost automatically, being a mother she usually did this for lily.

She passed the bathroom and went to the last bedroom it was locked so she used the i Alohamora i spell again. She was shocked to see what she was waiting for. The room was bright orange the color of Ron's old room, with pictures of allover the rooms walls of Ron, Hermione, Her mom and dad, Sirus, Lupin, His mum and dad together and a few of him and her together. These weren't the muggle pictures of scenery like all the ones plastered all over the house these were the moving pictures she was accustomed to. She noticed there was a picture of Albus Dumbledore just like the one in McGonagall's office at Hogwarts.

Out of no where the old headmaster popped up into the picture frame and said "Mrs. Weasley surprised to see you here no one ever comes in this room. Not evan Harry."

"Hi Professor why arent you in the portrait at Hogwarts?"

"I heard someone come in the room and Minerva told me to come every time someone came in."

"Oh tell McGonagall I said hi."

"Will do, Ginny, will do." And with that Dumbledore was gone. Ginny looked at the room more intently. It was a cross between the burrow and Hogwarts! It was relaxed. He had his Firebolt on the bed along with school and quiditch robes.

He had his wand in a locked case on the desk the key wasn't around. She left the room as fast as she could re-locking the door and then walking back into the kitchen. She washed the spoon she had used and then went and laid on the couch.

Harry just got back from the bar. He went to think and have a few drinks. "Hey Chad, What's up?" Harry asked to the clerk as he past by the desk.

"Hey you had a visitor today! I took her up and she hasn't come back down so she's probably still up there." When Harry heard that he raced for the elevator.

i Who would be visiting me /i he thought. i Maybe its Hermione! /i 

He went to the door and knew it couldn't be a muggle because he always locked the door. He opened the door and all the lights were off except for the kitchen light. He went into the living room and saw a beautiful red head asleep on his couch.

Words-2368

Chapter 3-

I do!

Ginny stirred a little in her sleep. Harry didn't want to wake her up so he lit the (propane) fireplace and pulled a chair up so he could face Ginny and the fire at the same time. The kitchen light was still on so he went in grabbed a beer out of the fridge and turned it off. What he needed now more than ever was a drink.

i I can't believe she came to u my /u house and. . . . and. . . . what . . . . Waited for me. . .She obviously loved me if she waited for me all day! No wait she doesn't love me she never wrote back. . . . . She ate my last yogurt! No stop getting angry! I can't drink anymore its making me angry! /i 

He went to the sink and poured out the can then he went back to sit in his chair that was facing Ginny and the fire. The only thing that hadn't changed was the countless hours he stared into the fire.

Ginny stirred in her sleep again. Then her eyes opened and she saw Harry sitting there watching her intensely.

"Hi how are you?" Ginny asked sitting up.

"Good…Err….. How are you?" Harry said. He was at a loss of words.

"I'm okay. . . . Err. . . . . anyways that nice clerk said that malfoy came and e left with a black eye?" Ginny said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah well I bumped into him in the street, and then he followed me home. He made me upset insulting the way I live and saying 'How could you defeat the Dark Lord and then go and just pretend to be a muggle' which surprised me that he even cared but when he said 'why don't you go talk to your friends the mudblood and weasel are all lovey dovey-

"I punched him I mean he called Hermione a mudblood again! And you know how I bottle up my anger so when he said that I blew up!"

Ginny chuckled, "yes you were always blowing up at us all the time."

"Some things never change. I almost blew up at you because you ate my last yogurt!" Harry and Ginny burst into a fit of laughter!

As if from instinct Harry leaned his face towards Ginny's. There lips were about a half inch apart when Ginny smelled the beer on Harry's breath "Harry James Potter! Have you been drinking?" Ginny yelled in almost an exact replica of Mrs. Weasley while pulling her face away from his.

"Yeah... Er … sorry," Harry said. He could feel a blush rising in his cheeks. At age 25 Mrs. Weasley's scolding still embarrassed him and Ginny's wasn't far from hers.

"So Harry your obviously not good because I've never known you to drink and now I look into you fridge and all you have is a cup of yogurt and two cases of beer!" Ginny said this with a sorrowful look on her face. Harry stood up, switched the light on, and left the room quickly. But just as quickly as he had left he came back this time with a blanket in is hands. He draped it over her body and said, "We'll talk more in the morning." He kissed her forehead and left turning out the light in the process.

Ginny lay there staring into the fire. She had missed that feeling of security that feeling of love that you got when someone takes care of you. She wanted that feeling back she wanted. . . .Harry back . . . silently tears fell down her face.

Harry laid down in the center of his bed, but he knew sleep wouldn't come. He couldn't believe that he just blew her off like that. The memory of her sleeping on the couch flooded his mind. How beautiful she was. Tears fell down his face. Then he heard the door creak. He watched as Ginny walked in and laid down next to him. They were face to face now.

"Harry I do…" Ginny said, tears rolling down her face again. "I do love you. Do you still love me?" Ginny relized what she was saying and thought that if Harry said no she wouldn't be able to live.

"Of course I do!" Harry said tears falling from his eyes as well. Harry moved in to kiss her again this time he didn't have the smell of beer on his breath. Ginny could smell the mint from his toothpaste. When there lips finally touched there kiss was soft. It felt like electricity was flowing through her body. It had been seven years! Seven years scince she had last felt like this. They broke apart and stared into each others eyes.

"Harry, will you just hold me?" Ginny asked. She just wanted him to protect her. He pulled her into his arms carefully. For once both of them fell asleep easily.

When Harry woke up he carefully took his arm out from underneath Ginny. He went to the kitchen, grabbed the key off its hook that was in the cupboard under the sink, and headed for the i Wizard room /i as Harry called it. He pulled his trunk out of the closet and started packing some of his things. He grabbed the key from beside the glass case that held his wand. He opened it and grabbed his wand greedily. He gladly floated his trunk to his room. When he opened the door to his room he was surprised to find a half naked Ginny! He closed the door as quickly as possible, put his trunk down by the door, and went into the kitchen. It wasn't like he hadn't ever seen Ginny like that, it's just the fact that it's been so long. He grabbed some eggs out of the fridge which were hiding behind the beer he took the beer out and sat it by the trash can.

"How do you want your eggs Gin?" Harry yelled

"Over easy please." Ginny said walking into the kitchen, "How was your morning?" Ginny asked blushing.

Harry thought about how he walked in on her changing and how he had used magic. "It was great!" He said grinning. Ginny was leaning against the fridge watching him while he cooked the eggs. When he finished he sat them on the table but before he could sit down Ginny grabbed his arm, pulled him towards her, and kissed him. This kiss was different than the kiss last night. This kiss was full of passion and raw desire to be connected with one another. Harry rubbed his fingers up her spine giving her that sensation that made her moan. She just couldn't stand it longer. They broke apart and with a wild grin she grabbed his hand and headed towards the bedroom.

"Harry are you ready yet?" Ginny called from the kitchen.

"Ill be right there." He called from his room. He was putting the last of his muggle clothes into his trunk.

He ran out into the kitchen his trunk behind him "Ok you remember how to apparate don't you?" Ginny asked with a smirk on her face.

"Of course!" Harry said.

"Well just concentrate on the burrow and-"

"Gin I know how to do it!" Harry yelled trying very hard to have a serious look but his mouth wanted to smile.

Ok. . . ok . . . lets go. 1…2…3"

Words- 3628

A/N: Hey all sorry for the really long delay! And sorry for the Grammer mistakes but please please stop reviewing and saying I have bad Grammer cause I kno! By the way guys because it took me so long to type this chapter I didn't evan look over it myself so its probably really bad with grammer and spelling!

Chapter 4-

Lily

Crack

"Ginny! I thought mom said not to apperate in the kitchen!"

"Sorry 'mione," Harry said. Hermione turned around at the sound of Harry's voice.

"Harry!" Hermione ran up to him and give him a bone braking hug.

Crack

"I knew you would apperate to the kitchen!" Ginny said smiling.

"I cant believe you're here Harry!" Hermione said hugging him again. "RON!" Hermione yelled up the stairs.

"No its mine!" yelled a little girls voice

"Whatever you big meanie!" another yelled. One by one the sources of the screams walked through the door scowling. When one of the girls saw Ginny she lightened up.

"Mummy, you're back!" the little girl yelled. Harry was shocked and confused at the same time.

"Ginny that's your daughter?" Harry asked confused. Hermionie stopped working and starred. And at the same time Harry said this Ron made a full appearance at the stairs and starred as well.

"Mummy that's daddy isn't it?" the little girl said.

"Harry, this is Lillian and she's not my daughter she's ours." Ginny said defiantly.

Harry in shock backed into a chair and sat down putting his head in his hands.

Lilly walked over to her Father and put a hand on his shoulder and said, "What's the matter? Don't you want to see me daddy?" Harry new he had to recover fast.

"Of course I want to see you sweetie you have to tell me everything about yourself!" Harry said with a forced smile.

I cant believe I'm a father. No one bothered to tell me I had a daughter.

"What do you want me to tell you?" Lily said.

"How about you start with your full name and birthday."

"Well my name is Lillian Faith Potter, but everyone calls me Lily and. . . . ." Harry and Lily's conversation lasted an hour with her telling him about birthday partys and how Georgia, Fred's daughter, isn't nice to her and Zachariah is really nice to her. Zachariah being Bill and Fleur's son, doesn't come to the burrow often but Georgia is there everyday so that Fred can run the store. Harry was angry with Ginny he didn't understand how she could keep a secret this big from him. He didn't want to blow up at Lily so he decided to find a way out.

"Lily I need to go up stairs for a while ok?" Harry asked.

"Okay Ill talk to you later. Im tired and I want to take a nap." Lily said yawning.

"See you later sweetie!" Harry said in his most comforting voice and with that he raced for Ron's room or old room. Harry realized that after not being around for seven years things could have changed. Lucky for him Ron was right behind him struggling to catch up.

As if reading Harry's mind Ron said, "Harry I have Percy's old room now."

"Ok" Harry said, " Just show me were it is and then I suggest that you leave because I might blow up at you and you don't deserve it." Harry snarled he could feel the heat rising in his chest.

"Ron what did he say?" Hermione asked.

"He told me to show him my bedroom and then he suggested I leave cause he didn't want to blow up at me," Ron said, "He put a silencing charm on the door before I left though so. . ."

" You don't think shed go up there do you?" Hermione said with a frantic expression "they could be having a row as we speak!"

Harry had his face down in the pillow he didn't know how he could have a child and not even know it. Harry heard the creaking of the door. He looked up to see Ginny looking at him with a guilty pleading look. The look that Harry gave her was full of rage. He put his head back down into the pillow. He didn't think he could control himself if he looked at her. He screamed into the pillow. This sadly didn't help get rid of any off his anger so he looked at her.

Ginny was crying. The look Harry gave her when she walked in was the worst look he had ever given her.

"How could you do this Ginny?" Harry said in a reasonably calm voice. Seeing her crying muffled his anger a lot. "You know I would have come back. Ginny I didn't leave because of you. I left because of Voldamort. I thought you would hate me because I didn't get to him before he got . . . Charlie, George, Luna, and Neville." Hot tears were rolling down Harry's face. He pulled her into a hug. They just sat there for some time taking comfort in being held by one another. After a while Ginny broke the silence. "

"Harry this is all my fault I'm so sorry." Ginny sobbed into his shoulder.

Harry trying to comfort her Kissed her softly. He stood up and pulled her up with him and brought her to the kitchen, sat her down in a chair, and whispered "It's going to be ok." In her ear.

"Hi Harry, Hi Gin." Ron said

"Hey Ron, sorry for snapping at you earlier." Harry said in an apologetic tone. "Congratulations on marrying my sister but you didn't ask my permission." Harry said chuckling. Ron gave him a quizzical look and Hermione started laughing as well.

"O…k mate. Can I marry Hermione?" Ron said trying to understand the joke.

"No!" Harry said trying to be serious. He was fighting a smile. "I can't let her marry someone who doesn't use proper grammer!" He was now smiling but fighting down a laugh. "The question is May I marry Hermione not Can." Harry couldn't fight the laughter anymore. He laughed so hard he cried.

"May I marry Hermione?"

"Of course Mate!" Harry Said laughing even harder. Hermione Was On the floor and Ginny looked like she was going to pass out from laughing so hard. That's when Mrs. Weasley came into the room.

"Harry!" She yelled grabbing him into a motherly embrace.

"Hi Mrs.Weasley. How are you?" Harry asked.

"There will be none of that its mom to you, and Im fine how are you?"

"Great now that I'm home." Harry said happily.

"And were glad you're here!" Mrs.Weasley said " You must be starved."

"If you're cooking I'll eat!" Harry Smiled at her. He loved her cooking, and he hadn't had it for 7 years!

During lunch they made small talk with each other. Harry said "I want to take Lily to Diagon Ally before dinner. We might even grab dinner while were there. Ginny is that okay with you, I mean you can come too."

"Of course." Ginny said. Mrs. Weasley was staring at them. She looked at ginny and mouthed the words "He knows?" Ginny nodded her head at her mother.

Anyways, we should get going soon. I think we should use floo powder.

A/N-Hey I relized that Harry was a little OOC in the last chapter but I cant help it lol Im not good with fight scenes(oh and you will learn what happened in the final battle soon enough) oh and a poll: Do you want Malfoy to be evil or not?

Chapter 5-

She's Gone

"Where do you want to go first Lily?" Harry Said, "You can go anywhere you want!"

"How about we go to Madam Malkin's. She could use some new robes and so could you." Ginny said smiling. She had finally gotten what she wanted for the past seven years. Harry, her, and Lily all together as a family.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!" Lillian said excitedly. Harry was already fond of her. She was so cute and she looked just like his mother, or what she looked like in pictures at least. Auburn hair and sparkling emerald eyes. Harry noticed that people were whispering and staring at him, but Harry hadn't expected anything different from them. He knew people would talk they always did especially because Harry defeated Voldemort and then just disappeared. No one knew what happened between him and Voldemort except Harry and it was eating away at him. Harry and Voldemort had taken a portkey and for Harry knowing that he killed someone even someone as evil as Voldemort was just too much.

They bought a few robes and Harry suggested going to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to see Fred.

"Hi Lee where's Fred?" Harry said when he got to the counter.

"Harry!" Lee Jordan said, "Er. . .he's upstairs let me go get him."

Fred came down the stairs laughing saying, "Lee is this a joke because I don't understand it."

"Sorry Fred it's not a joke." Harry said with a grin.

"Blimey Harry! Is that really you?" Fred said his eyes wide with shock.

"Yup it's me"

"Wow I can't believe you're here."

"Oh it's not just me. Lily and Ginny are around here somewhere."

"Oh. So you know" Fred said.

"Yes." Harry said through gritted teeth

Dose everyone know but me! How could Ginny do this? She's so- so - but Harry didn't finish his thought.

"Oh man did you go ballistic? I remember in your fifth year when no one told you what was going on or where we were you blew up! I'm trying to imagine what you did when you found out you had a daughter!" Fred said.

"I was really upset well I still am I didn't blow up to my surprise I just tried to act like it wasn't a shock when I was around Lily and I Just well I don't understand how I reacted with Ginny I mean I knew I should be mad. I mean think of everything I missed her first steps her first words everything but I couldn't be mad at Ginny well not mad enough to yell at her or anything. I felt like it was my fault she didn't tell me." Harry said as relisation dawned on him. "Fred I kneed to ask you a question."

"Lillian, do you like your father?" Ginny asked.

"Yes mummy he's really nice." Lily said.

"Good. I think he might be around for awhile."

"Is he going to live with us mummy?"

"I don't know sweetie. Lets go find him okay?"

"Okay"

"Hey Fred have you seen Harry? Last time I saw him he was looking for you." Ginny asked her brother.

"Yeah, He went to pick up something for Lily," Fred said, "and he said for you two to wait here for him."

Just then they heard a crack and Harry was standing behind them.

"I'm back," Harry said laughing "Lets go have dinner. I'm starved!"

Lillian was coloring in a kids menu at a muggle restaurant. Ginny had suggested to do this so less people would stare.

"Ginny I have something for you." Harry said.

"What is it?" Ginny asked alarmed at the fact that Harry would give her something.

Harry rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a little golden box. He sat the box in front of Ginny. Ginny untied the little bow and opened the lid.

Inside the box was a diamond ring. "Ginerva Molly Weasley, will you marry me?" Harry said smiling.

"Yes!" Ginny said with a shocked expression, "Of course!"

Harry leaned over the table and kissed Ginny softly.

"Mummy I'm going to the bathroom ok?"

Harry and Ginny broke apart. "Sure honey that's fine with me."

Harry was so happy but he wanted another kiss. After Lily left he walked over to her seat which was right next to Ginny's and sat down. Then he leaned in and kissed Ginny again. This kiss was hard and exasperating. They only came up for air occasionally. Usually Ginny didn't like PDA (Public Displays of Affection) but right now she didn't care.

"Why hasn't Lily come back yet?" Harry asked cutting away from Ginny who was trying to kiss him again. Ginny noticed the worried expression on his face.

"Harry, she hasn't been gone that long." Ginny said bluntly.

"Its been more than 10 minutes." Harry said while staring at his watch.

"Oh. Ill go check on her." Ginny was worried now too. She went into the bathroom and started searching the stalls frantically. When she got to the last one and opened it she found it empty. "Lillian Faith Potter, where are you?" Ginny yelled she was scared now. She started checking the stalls again she must have passed her without noticing, but she wasn't there. Her daughter was gone. Ginny ran out of the bathroom crying. "Harry she's gone!" She yelled across the room at him.

Time Relapse +

Lillian was staring at her parents. She had a feeling that Harry was going to do something important.

Then she felt like all her worries were being lifted off her shoulders.

Go to the bathroom Lily.

Ok…

"Mummy I'm going to the bathroom ok?"

"Sure honey that's fine with me." Her mother said excitedly.

When Lily walked into the bathroom she saw a pretty girl standing at the sink with a wand out.

"Hi!" Lily said. "Are you a witch too?"

"Yes, yes I am." The girl said turning around. "Come with me. I have to show you something."

"Ok." Lily said she new the woman was a witch so she figured she was supposed to go with her.

She apperated with the witch to a small house. The house was dark and there were two men arguing one with sleek blonde hair and one with greasey looking black hair and a hook nose.

"Hey, behave yourselfs we have a visitor." The witch smirked. She walked over to the handsome blonde and gave him a kiss.

"Great job bridget." The man with black hair smiled, walked over to Lillian, pulled her to a chair, and pushed her down abruptly. "Your father is Harry Potter correct?"

"Snape don't hurt her like that!" the words slipped out of Bridget's mouth with out thinking. "She won't communicate with us if you do, and for goodness sakes she is only a child. She could come over to our side you know." Bridget said trying to save herself from Snape's unwanted wrath.

"She has a point." Malfoy said.

"Fine but she's going to answer our questions or she will get hurt." Snape scoweled.

"Just let me handle it." Bridget said rolling her eyes.

Disclaimer-Yeah I know I haven't had one of these yet so now I do. I (sadly) don't own anything. Notta- zip- zero- nothing. Well I take that back I own a dirty pair of socks, but that's about it. I don't even own this computer. Its my mom's technically.

A/N: Sorry its taking so long for me to update. I could give you every excuse in the book. Including the fact that my cute little baby sister tore out the pages and fed them to the dog (which is true actually so I had to start over).

Chapter 6-

"Ginny have you gone mad?"

"Ginny have you gone mad?" Harry asked her, "She's sitting right here." Harry moved over so Ginny could see Lily sitting next to him.

"Mummy are you ok?" Lily asked, or just someone who looked like Lily atleast. It was really none other than miss Pansy Parkinson under the effect of Poly-Juice potion.

"Huh? Sweetie how did you get here? I was just in the bathroom, and you weren't there." Ginny said. Her facial expression showed that she was confused and Pansy couldn't help but laugh. The laugh came out as a giggle though because of the spell put on her to change her voice.

"Ginny use your common sense. There's another bathroom right over there." Harry said pointing to the bathroom that was across the room, "Sirius used to always say, If you don't use your common sense than your dumber than a box of rocks." Harry mumbled under his breath.

"Uh oh sorry," Ginny muttered. She had a dazed expression on her face.

"Ginny are you ok?" Harry was concerned.

"Yes. . . . Well no. I just went through the biggest scare of my life. I thought my child had been kidnapped." Tears started falling down Ginny's face. She Pulled Lily (Pansy) into a big hug.

Pansy couldn't help but laugh at Ginny's words. Her child really had been kidnapped and there was nothing that they could do about it.

(A/N: I guess its time to tell you about Bridget,)

Bridget was from America. She had only come to Brittan to find out more about her mother Holly and Her father who she had never known. Bridget's mother was killed by Voldemort when she was just a newborn. No one Knew who her father was so when her mother Holly Young died Bridget became an orphan. Unlike Harry Potter and Tom Riddle, Bridget had always known she was a witch. She had been raised at The Sim's Home for the Parentally challenged. When she turned 11 she went to a magical school in the U.S.A. Bridgett had been raised only 60 miles away from the school. When she turned 17 she learned that her mother had a house and fortune waiting for her in Europe. She was taken to her mothers old house and left there. Bridget went through the house in hope on finding a clue to who her father was. She found numerous pictures of her mother with A red haired girl, A messy boy with spectacles, and a boy with shaggy black hair. On the backs of the pictures it said. "Me, Sirius, Lily, and James." She finaly came across pictures that were from a wedding. In it the supposed James and Lily were getting married. She could see that Holly and Sirius were the Maid of Honor and Best Man. She finally came across pictures Lily with a baby in her hands. The picture read. Lily and her new baby Harry James Potter. . This shocked Bridgett. She new that Harry Potter was the reson for Voldemorts first downfall and that he was in a war with him at that very moment. She came to the very last picture. It was a picture of Her mother holding her. The description read Bridget Black Young.

A/N: I know its short, And its not my fault. Its no ones but squishyfred but don't worry I was making another story about James and Lily and Holly was in it so there will be a thing that im going to call a pre-sequal to this story and it should come out soon. And scince I am in a writing mood I am going to write another chapter to this story. So the next chapter will be up soon Jessica By the way my black mailing friend (squishyfred. Im going to call you SF from now on by the way) I accidentally made it 757 words.

Chapter 7-

Diarys, Meeting Malfoy, and funny A/N's.

Disclaimer: Yeah well see I own Holly Young, Lillian Faith Potter, And Bridget Black Young. So yeah you see I own 2 pure bloods and a 3 quarters blood. Well I just wanted to get that fact out with out putting it in the story. So anyways I don't own anything that is associated with Harry Potter except for the plot of this story and The characters I have already listed. (but you know who I wish I owned? Daniel, Tom, and Rupert. Because A They have money. B they are so hot, and last but not least, C They are British and Im a bloody American and I really don't want to be.)

A/N: That was a very long disclaimer. This chapter will most likely be short because of the last one being short but I don't know because as you know my little sister ripped up my plans for this story and fed them to the dog. So I am making this up as I go along and I'm really liking were its going. Sirius is seriously going to be in the story more and I am not lieng about Sirius. Seriously im not. And great now I have to write another disclaimer.

Disclaimer # 2: The very bad Sirius jokes do not belong to me (think god). They belong to Winky and Dobby the DrunkElves! (well atleast that's the first time I had ever heard them.)

On with the story:

Bridget was a smart witch. She put two and two together and knew that Sirius Black had to be her father. She was determined from that moment on to find Harry Potter and see if he knew Sirius Black.

Bridget stumbled across a diary in her mother's room. She skipped to the last page and read.

Diary,

Bridget has just been born. When I was in labor I realized that moving to America was stupid. I should have told Sirius that I was having his child. He loves me. He wouldn't have been mad. Lily is here with me now. She is the only person that knows about Bridget. I wonder what James thinks of her being gone.

-Holly

This only took up about one fourth of the page. There was more scribbled in shaky handwriting a few lines down.

Diary,

James and Lily are dead. Everyone thinks Sirius was the one who told He-Who-Must-Be-Named. Harry has last I heard been taken to Lily's sister Petunia's. I am going over write away to make plans with Dumbledore so that Harry can stay with me and Bridget.

-Holly

Bridget knew that her mom had died on the way to Brittan.

Bridget also remembered reading something about Sirius Black now. She heard that he escaped from Azkaban. In America people weren't as worried about him but she knew that in Brittan they had Evan told the muggles to look out for him.

The next day Bridget went out in search of Harry Potter. She went to Diagon Ally first. She was going to ask anyone if they new of where he was currently staying. She accidentally bumped into a very handsome blond boy.

"Oh I am so sorry! Are you ok?" Bridget exclaimed.

The blond boy smiled, " Yes I'm fine. Do you need any help you look sort of lost, and I can tell your from America."

Bridget smiled, "Actually you might be able to help me. I'm Bridget Young by the way."

"Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you."

"Ok so well I'm looking for Harry Potter." Draco frowned at these words, but let Bridget continue, "See his mom and my mom I think were friends and I needed to ask him something about Sirius-"

Bridget stopped abruptly in the middle of her sentence. She looked at the news paper that was sitting in the window of a near by store. The title read:

Voldemort Defeated And Harry Potter Missing!

"What's wrong?" Draco asked her.

"Harry Potter's missing."

"What?" Draco said turning around to look at what Bridget was pointing at. "Oh Mi God!" Draco yelled. He grabbed Bridget's hand and dragged her in the store. He snatched up a copy and started reading. Bridget did the same.

After both had read the entire article Bridget said, "I will find him if it's the last thing I do."

Draco smirked and said, "And I'll help you."

"Ok so now that we have asked all the questions lets bring Snape back in." Draco said to Bridget and Lily.

"Uh no. First, Snape's not coming anywhere near Lily and Second, I am not finshed." Bridget turned back around to Lily, "Lily do you know who Sirius Black is?"

"Yes, he was my father's godfather. He died when my Father was 15 though.."

Bridget looked like she was going to cry. She realized she had no one now. Her mother and father were both dead, Malfoy was cheating on her with Pansy and that was all she had. Now that she had asked her question she had to find a way to save Lillian.

A/N: ok so it might be a while till the next chapter is up. Jessica

Chapter 8-

"Ok, let Snape in." Bridgets mind was turning like crazy! How was she going to save Lily and get rid of Snape, Malfoy, and Pansy? "Wait Draco! Don't let him in! He wants all of this information to himself. He wants to take over as the new leader! Do you really think we should let him take over? I mean why don't we just get rid of him?" 

"I like the way you think Bridget! Question is how are we going to get rid of him?" Draco asked.

"Well we could make a portkey that took him to an Azkaban cell, and then he would be surrounded by Aurors (sp?). No way for him to get out of there." Bridgets plan was now formed fully in her mind.

"Ok yeah well make this quill a portkey." Draco said.

"and why would he need a quill? No see we'll make this fake wand a portkey and then he'll pick it up to use it." Bridget took the fake wand and made it a portkey. Only thing is she had set it up by feel. The portkey would not be activated until both Draco and Snapes hands were on it. She handed the wand to Draco.

"Are you done yet?" Snape yelled rushing into the room.

"Yeah, here take this." Draco said holding out the wand for Snape to take. Snape wrapped his hand around the wand and the two were gone in a flash.

"Come on Lily we better get out of here and find your parents!"

"Ok."

Ginny was just grabbing ahold of Lily's hand so they could return to the burrow with Harry when a loud pop issued through out the muggle restaurant. Ginny spun around in an instant. And there standing in front of her was a tall brunette women and what seemed to be Lily but that couldn't be right because Lily was standing right next to her. In a flash the brunette women had Lily well the one next to me bound up in tight ropes. The Lily standing next to her ran up to me screaming mommy and I was convinced that maybe I was going mad.

"Harry Im so sorry. Im Bridget Young, and I was working with Snape and Draco, and I sent them to Azkaban and brought Lily back, and- "

"Wait, what?" Harry said utterly confused.

"Ok lets start from the beginning." Bridget said after making Pansy bindings a portkey that sent her to Azkaban.

"I'm Bridget Young and for my whole life I have been an orphan, but when I turned 17 I was taken to my mothers old house. I was trying to find out who my father was because no one seemed to know. So I was looking through my mothers photo albums and I came across my mothers diary which talked about how I got to the united states, how your parents died and how my mom was trying to go back to England when she died and how Sirius black was my father. I came out in search for you thinking you would know were Sirius might be… … …" Bridget went on telling them about how she met Draco and how in turn she had kidnapped Lily and how she had returned her.

Four people stood outside of number 12 Grimlaund (sp?) Place.

Harry was carrying a sleeping Lily up to the door. He pushed it open to the warm inviting house. Remus Lupin who was sitting on the couch looked up from the book he was reading. Bridget and Ginny walked in behind Harry.

"Holly!" Remus shouted jumping up.

"No, I'm her daughter Bridget."

""Has anyone ever told you that you look just like your mother? Speaking of your mother how is she? I haven't since before Harry was even born!"

"Well she actually dies the day after James and Lily did. On the 1st of November. She was trying to get back to England actually."

"So who's your father anyone I know?"

"Sirius Black"

center b THE END /b /center 

A/N I know short chapter short story yada yada I might make a sequal but I'm not sure yet depends on the reviews I get. lol. Well until next time Miss. Jessica


End file.
